Tell Me Exactly What You Want
by brallonanddestielftw
Summary: Castiel has a problem with his wings, he asks Dean to help. Dean finds out that Cas's wings are very sensitive to touch, especially his touch in particular. small amount of wing!kink


NOTE - It hasn't been beta'd yet :(

Also, this is my first smut fic, so I understand if it's rubbish.

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Supernatural, Cas or Dean, because believe me if I did I would have had Dean fucking Cas in the back of the Impala instead of Anna.

* * *

><p>"Hello Dean."<p>

"Shit, oh, hey Cas. You really need to stop doing that."

"What?" Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Just appearing like that, you're gonna give me a heart attack…"

"I do not wish ill health upon you Dean."

"I know Cas. Anyway, why are you here?"

Dean shuffled in his seat, trying to tame the erection he was now sporting simply because Castiel was speaking.

"I-it's my wings Dean. They're, causing me great discomfort."

"You want me to do something about it?" Dean looked up at Castiel.

"I do… but, I don't think it would be a good idea."

Dean looked over to Castiel with a confused expression, _If they were annoying him that much why would he think it would be a bad idea?_ Dean didn't understand why Castiel was always so protective of his wings, why he refused to show them to anyone except Dean, and that was only on rare occasions.

"Cas. What's up? What would be so bad about it?"

"It's just; an angels wings are very… sensitive. The slightest touch, especially from you, would drive me insane." Castiel looked around awkwardly.

_What does he mean 'sensitive'? And why would his touch send him crazy? _Dean looked up and saw Castiel staring down at him. His eyes, god help him, Castiels deep blue eyes stared down at Dean, and Dean could see the pain and want in Castiels eyes, and goddamnit it was not helping with the current arousal problem. Dean moved in his seat once again before taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, his Adams apple bobbing up and down in his throat, eliciting a small, unexpected hitch of Castiels breath.

"Cas, come on, I promise I'll be gentle okay?"

Castiel bit on his tongue.

"I guess. Just, um…"

Dean patted the space on the bed next to him. Castiel paused.

"What?"

"Just, I apologize in advance, okay?"

"Um, okay?"

_What does he mean he's sorry in advance, what the hell is he going to do?_ Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Castiels familiar tan trench coat hitting the floor. Dean held back a wanton moan as Castiel lifted off his shirt and threw it down beside him. _Good lord give me strength…_ Castiel raised his arms up slightly beside him and threw his head back as a pair of chocolate coloured wings sprouted from his back. Dean choked on his breath as Castiel let out a slight moan. A shiver running down Deans spine as Castiel bit on his upper lip, in an attempt to stop himself letting out embarrassing moans.

"Hey, um, Cas? Wh-where is it annoying you?"

Dean stuttered on his words as Castiel pointed to a section of his wing where it connected to his back, the muscles rippling and tensing at the movement. Dean moved forward towards Castiel and he felt Castiel tense up and swallow as he neared him. Dean reached out his arm and lightly stroked to the area Castiel had pointed out to him, softly tracing one of the feathers beneath his finger. Castiel closed his eyes and Dean felt him shudder under his touch, tensing up and letting out small moans of pleasure, his back arching and his hands wrapping into the fabric of the motel beds sheets.

Oh. _Oh._

It suddenly hit Dean why Castiel was uncomfortable with Dean touching his wings. _It was basically some form of angel kinky shit._ Dean spread his hand out and clumped a fistful of feathers together, stroking them roughly, but carefully. Castiel let out a large whimper , he wanted… _needed _Dean. He opened his eyes and turned to face him. Looking him in the eye, Castiel smiled. If anything drove Dean crazy, it was when Castiel smiled at him, the fact he always smiled for such a small time Dean found himself doubting it's mere existence, the fact that Dean was the only one who ever saw _that smile_, and that made Dean horny as fuck.

"Dean." Castiel let out a needy groan as Dean took his hands away from Castiels wings, breathing in slowly, missing Deans' touch already.

Dean started to speak but his sentence was cut off by a swift movement from Castiel, leaving Dean breathless, _helpless _underneath Castiel as he straddled him. _Where the fuck did he learn how to do this? _ Dean let his eyes drift closed in pleasure, hips bucking upwards, fucking involuntarily into Castiels thighs, creating an almost unbearable tension. _Dean, DEAN, for fucks sake Dean what are you doing? You can't just fuck an angel of the lord! Shut up yes you can. _Dean opened his eyes and forced Castiel off from on top of him, and then underneath him, so Dean was straddling Castiels hips. Castiel fucked into Dean, trying to create as much pleasurable friction as possible.

"Cas, _fuck… _CAS!" Dean shouted at Castiel, ripping him from his current state of mind, but not erasing Castiels almost subconscious need for Dean.

"Dean, please, just, please." Castiel breathed hard against Deans neck, sending shivers coursing through his veins, pooling in his abdomen, pushing his cock harder against his jeans. He could tell how much Castiel wanted him, how much he _needed_ him, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

He leant down and planted a soft kiss upon Castiels lips, sucking softly at his lower lip, before sliding his tongue teasingly into Castiels waiting mouth. The kiss heightened in intensity, their tongues fucking into each other's mouths shamelessly, their bodies rutting together in a mixture of passion and lust. Dean pulled away and placed his hands on Castiels chest, restricting his movement, as Castiel tried to clamber on top of Dean once again.

"Cas. What do you want from me?" Dean spoke softly into Castiels neck, causing his hips to buck forward involuntarily.

"You Dean, I just want you." Castiel shuddered and let out small, needy groans of pleasure, telling Dean exactly what he wanted. But Dean was going to make him _beg_ for it. He was going to make him plead and beg and pray for mercy.

"Tell me _exactly _what you want from me." Dean whispered into Castiels ear, putting emphasis on certain words and dragging out the syllables one by one, leaving Castiel almost begging for Dean to take him.

"I want…" Castiel clenched his teeth as Dean started to slowly palm his cock through his suit trousers, fucking himself into Deans palm, whispering Deans name, out into oblivion.

"Tell me what you want Cas." Dean said, more sternly this time, but not angrily, pushing his hand harder down onto Castiels cock, grinding his own arousal against Castiels leg.

"Just…_oh,Dean, Dean, _I just want you to _fu-fuck_ me Dean!" Castiel almost cried out as he came, releasing his load into his boxers, breathing heavily and bucking his body up to meet Deans thrusts. Dean ground his hips into Castiel once more, Castiels name escaping his lips in a long, stretched moan, leaving Castiel swallowing hard.

Dean leant down to Castiels face, so close that when he licked his own lips to taste Castiel, he caught Castiels lips with the back of his tongue. He moved as closely as he could without physically touching the angels lips, holding him down by his shoulders, pinning him to the bed, preventing him from moving.

"Wouldn't that be _wrong _though Castiel? Wouldn't that be a _sin_? We don't want little Castiel getting in trouble now, do we?" Dean lowered his tongue and traced a line up the angels' neck, tasting his skin and fighting hard not to lose control just yet.

"Dean, it does not matter, all I know is that I want you inside of me. I want to feel you come inside me, feel your muscles tense as you orgasm and fuck yourself into me with everything you have." Castiel muttered into Deans palm in a deep, husky, lust filled voice, before lightly nipping at Deans index finger.

That was it. Dean couldn't take it any longer, he'd never heard Castiel speak such forbidden, sinful words, and it made Deans already re-hardened cock start to leak with pre-come, his fingers trembling under Castiels touch. He slowly half regained his composure before collapsing down onto Castiel, kissing him roughly, running the tip of his tongue along Castiels lips, his tongue, and his teeth. Dean swallowed a moan released by Castiel, and intertwined his fingers into Castiels dark, messy, sweat drenched hair.

Dean whined in pleasure as he felt Castiels hands move down between their two bodies. The angel bit softly at Deans jaw whilst quickly pulling Deans shirt up and over his head. Their lips connected in a frenzy once again, Dean fumbled at Castiels Trouser zipper, softly palming his own arousal as he did so. He felt Castiels hand cover his own before Castiel started to unzip Deans pants and pull them off and over his feet. They both carried on stripping each other, stealing kisses whenever they had a chance and softly rutting against each other, desperately seeking out friction they both wanted.

Once they were both naked, Dean pushed Castiel back towards the headboard of the bed, stretching out his legs so they were fully parted. He crawled up the bed slowly, nipping at each of Castiels ribs before suckling on his lips once again. He pulled away before parting Castiels lips and pushing his index finger in slowly. Castiel moaned and licked the finger, welcomed it into his mouth, whining and whimpering when Dean withdrew the finger. Before he could complain about the loss, he felt Deans quickly push his finger into Castiels tight hole, moving it around and feeling for Castiels prostate. He twirled his finger around before hitting a spot that made Castiel buck his hips forward in pleasure, screaming Deans name, his erection curled up towards his stomach.

Dean slowly but surely introduced another finger inside Castiel, prodding his prostate repeatedly. The sounds Castiel was making could have made him come without even being touched. Castiel screamed out in pleasure as Dean introduced a third finger, before quickly pulling out. He lightly thumbed his slit and quickly spread pre-come over his own throbbing member, slicking his dick up, trembling at the friction he was causing by jacking himself off. He slowly released his cock before lining himself up with Castiels readied hole.

Castiel trembled and clenched his eyes shut as Dean slid the head of his penis inside of him. Dean soon thrust into Castiel, Castiels fingers tangling into Deans hair, kissing him roughly on the lips, swallowing each of Deans individual moans. He felt a warm, slick hand wrap around his cock as Dean started to jerk Castiel off in rhythm with his thrusts into him. Each time Dean almost released his cock from Castiel, leaving only the head of his penis inside him, before thrusting back inside him, slamming against his prostate.

Dean could feel his orgasm pooling low in his stomach, the heavy feeling growing in his abdomen as Castiel fucked himself onto Dean, screaming and clawing at Deans back furiously, but he tried to hold on. He was going to hold on for Castiel. Dean shuddered against Castiel as Castiel came, shouting Deans name in a wave of pure pleasure, white hot bliss coursing through his veins as he spurted his release onto Deans chest, palm and thighs. That was all Dean needed. He fucked himself into Castiel one more time before he came, hard, thick and fast inside Castiel, withdrawing midway through his orgasm, coming over Castiels dick and stomach and stuttering almost incoherent gasps of Castiels name.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel, and the angel removed his legs from around Dean's waist, stretching them out and biting softly biting the hunters' earlobe. Dean propped himself up above Castiel in an almost push-up type manner, kissing him softly on the lips, more with love than lust.

"Maybe I can help you out with your wing problems more often." Dean winked at Castiel, before laying down beside him, their bodies fitting together perfect, and Dean fell asleep happy for once, in a soft embrace.

He smiled as Castiel pressed his lips to his forehead and whispered "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Cas." Dean mumbled before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
